Never Tear Us Apart
by Krazy Tyler Kreations
Summary: Trying to escape the tension after GITF, the Doctor takes them on a trip. But they land in the wrong place and find themselves on Arubryre, a forgotten Gallifreyan colony from Pre-Rassilon days. Things get worse when they discover a dark past. The Doctor is about to learn that his entire history is wrong. But what does that history have to do with Rose and their festival of love?


_**Hey everyone!**_

 _ **So, we've actually had this chapter written for a very long time now.**_

 _ **Honestly, we're quite proud of this story, because we have built up an amazing world and back story for this. So the story will switch between the Doctor, Rose, and Mickey, and some OCs from back in the past. It has been so much fun creating this world, and we hope you like it as much as we do!**_

 _ **We really hope you like it!**_

* * *

.

.

.

 **Not Barcelona**

.

It was hard to tell that anything had ever happened. Looking at them now you would have thought that everything was fine. It had been four days since the incidents that had happened on the ship with pre-revolutionary France on board. Yet when they were all together it was all laughs and fun. It was when they were apart that made the difference.

The second that the Doctor and Rose weren't together, the once joyful ship became unusually quiet. Even the ship herself could feel the distance that had been growing between them. To an observer, especially one who knew the two of them, like Mickey Smith, it was painfully obvious.

It baffled him how one simple adventure had caused this much damage between the two of them. Well, it wasn't really a simple adventure was it? He'd known Rose for as long as he could remember, and he had seen her with the Doctor for a year and a half now.

He could understand why Rose was acting the way she was... well, kind of. He had never actually seen her act like this before, and it was a little unsettling. But he had been with her the whole time. He had been with her when they were captured by those robots, only to be saved at the last second by a drunk Doctor who had been partying while they were in danger. He had been there when Rose had seen Reinette and seen how the Doctor acted around her. He had been there watching her as the Doctor smashed the horse through the window. He had watched as her trust in him slowly broke down. He had heard her talking to herself, trying to comfort herself in saying things like 'he's coming back' and 'she's just someone he has to save'. He had waited with her for five and a half hours and watched her slowly tear apart on the inside.

He knew she loved him. Yeah, he was over that now. But it hurt to see how she was struggling. He didn't get the Doctor's side. He guessed that the French floozy had died. But he didn't understand the way he was acting with Rose. It was easy to see the underlying tension in their conversations. They were laughing and joking as usual, but it seemed a little... forced. Like they were _trying_ to make things normal. As if they were ignoring everything they felt, but were pushing on.

And when they were alone... She had started giving him a tour of the TARDIS when he first came on board. She had been bouncy and happy and almost wouldn't stop talking. It reminded him of the Doctor a bit, actually. But when they had gotten back from _that_ adventure... she'd carried on the tour, but it wasn't the same. She was quite and withdrawn. Rose had never been withdrawn. She would sulk – oh boy, could she sulk – and she would argue and whine and just be all out the stubborn Rose who fought for what she wanted. Never had he seen her give up quite like this.

It was getting a little ridiculous. They talked all the time, but they never _actually talked_. And if they didn't do something about it soon, then he would. In fact, he would start with the Doctor. He hadn't said a word about what was going on with him or what had really happened in France. What they needed was a middle man. Someone who could kick their asses into seeing things straight. And whether it worked out for better or for worse, it would be better than what was going on now. God knows, it shouldn't be _too_ hard. He had mediated arguments between Rose and Jackie before. How hard could dealing with the Doctor be?

That's why he was walking into the Console room now. Not _just_ because he wanted to call the Doctor a twat. But to sort things out. And if things didn't get better, he would probably stop travelling. Because he couldn't stand to see Rose do this to herself anymore.

He could see the Doctor's feet sticking out from under the console. He had been under there a lot recently and Mickey was pretty sure he was just under there to hide. The Time Lord must have heard him come in, because he started to pull himself out.

"Ah, Ros- Mickey!" he corrected himself when he saw who it actually was. He dusted off his hands, but stayed sitting just by the console. "Good. You're here. That's... good. I was just giving the TARDIS a bit of a tune up. I've decided to take us somewhere. Bit of a surprise for Rose."

"Oh, so you mean we're actually getting off this bloody ship?" he asked.

The Doctor's face fell. "Don't you like her."

"No, no. I like the ship, Boss. The ship's cool. But we've all been cooped up in here for a bit. I think we're starting to get cabin fever."

"Rose and I've been stuck in here _much_ longer than four days, Mickey," he snorted.

"Could have had me fooled, because you two are acting like idiots." The Doctor instantly went quiet and looked at the ground. "Look, Doctor. I need to talk to you about som-"

"Hey ya!" Rose said as she bounced into the console room. He whipped around to face her, and saw she had a big grin practically forced over her face.

"Rose!" the Doctor cried happily, getting up and going towards her. He seemed to stop a few steps in and swung him self around to the other side of the console to start pressing buttons.

"Ooh! We going somewhere?" She asked.

"Yep. Mickey thinks he's been in here too long. I think he's starting to get cabin fever."

"Oi!" he said indignantly. He wanted to have a go at the guy for turning his own words around on him, but Rose cut over top.

"So, where are we going?"

"Well, it was going to be a surprise. But there was somewhere I've been meaning to take you, but never got the chance. Up for a little trip to Barcelona?"

Rose grinned. An actual grin. "The planet, not the city?"

"One in the same!"

"Oh, that's brilliant!"

"I'm telling you, you'll love it. Both of you will. Green sky, blue grass... well, I say blue, it's more indigo really. And we can't forget the dogs with no noses." He laughed at his own joke, and Mickey raised an eyebrow. But Rose didn't say anything, didn't even smile. If anything, she looked fairly glum. "Come on, Rose, you remember, dog's with no noses? Eh?"

"Yeah, I get it. I remember," she said.

"Aww, come on. You laughed last time."

Rose looked at him sharply and for the first time since they made it back to the ship, she had that fire back in her eyes. "Last time," she almost hissed. "You were dying. And I didn't know what the hell was going on. I was scared and confused, the TARDIS wouldn't _stop singing_ and my body felt like it was slowly burning up! And then you burst into flames and change your face on me, _without_ even telling me it could happen. _I didn't know_!"

There was dead silence in the the ship. Even the TARDIS seemed to have stopped making her odd background sounds. The Doctor stood with his mouth slightly agape. This was bad. Mickey had wanted them to talk, but not like this. Not about things from so long ago... or at least, not just yet. He needed to get through to them individually. He needed to turn this around. Unfortunately, all he could think to do was change the subject.

"Hang on," he said, drawing their attention. "Dogs with no noses... how do they smell?!"

The Doctor blinked and perked up a bit, starting to press buttons again. "With their tongue!" he said. "Like snakes. You think the dogs on earth stick their tongue out a lot, you should see these ones. They piratically never keep it in. Always licking."

"S-so a bit like you then," Rose joked, attempting to act normal again. Her outburst seemed to have made her jittery.

Before any of them could reply to that, the TARDIS shook so violently that they were all thrown to the floor. Rose landed on the jump seat, and the Doctor managed to hang onto he screen, but Mickey was lucky not to hit his head on the console. He held on there till the shaking stopped, ignoring the Doctor as he shouted out nonsense and tried to fix things. That's when he saw something. Just under the console was a little mark. It was made of metal, like some kind of seal or brand. It was a circle with a three petal flower in the middle, the Doctor's loopy writing all around it. He'd seen that before.

"Hey, this is like the thing on Rose's wrist," he spoke aloud.

"What?" Rose said in confusion, going over to look. "Oh, yeah. That. I, um... I burnt myself on it while the Doctor was doing some repairs with the blaster. Left a bit of a scar."

"Oh, right," he said. A scar? He had thought it was some weird alien tattoo.

"So, we there?" Rose asked.

"Yep. Barcelona should be right out those doors."

"Brilliant," Mickey said, hoisting himself up. He was eager to get out of their and strode ahead of them. It didn't seem to matter anyway, because neither of them had moved yet. Sighing, he swung open the doors and stepped out. He looked about at the landscape around him. They were in a field filled with lavender coloured grass and a few very large flower things. The sky was a sort of heliotrope purple and had two orange suns that were so high they were about to cross paths. Hang on... "Hey, didn't you say green sky and blue grass?"

"Indigo grass. Yeah, why?" the Doctor called back, popping out by the door.

"Boss, it's not Barcelona."


End file.
